versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninjini
Ninjini is a playable character in the Skylanders series, being one of eight Giant Skylanders, and representing the Magic element. Background As a ninja with command over the Magic Element, Ninjini was a real force to be reckoned with back before the Arkeyans came along. Her skills, power and snazzy hairstyle drove an evil sorceress mad with jealousy and using dark magic the sorceress trapped Ninjini inside an enchanted bottle. There she remained for years and years, but she didn't waste a single moment. Instead, she spent her time getting more awesome by the day, developing her Magic abilities and learning how to skillfully wield double swords. Eventually, she became too powerful to contain and managed to squeeze her way free of her enchanted prison. She swore then to use her Magic, ninja skill and massive size to protect Skylands from those would do it harm. Stats Attack Potency: At least Mountain Level (Giants are stated to be superior in power to other groups of Skylanders. Capable of contending with her fellow Giants, including Hot Head, who tanked an island exploding. The strength of all Giants combined destroyed an island.), higher via Awakened form Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which Hex can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat.) Durability: At least Mountain level (Perfectly capable of contending with the other Giants.), higher via Awakened form Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Possesses thousands of years worth of training and combat experience under her belt. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Magic:' Naturally due to being a Magic element Skylander, many of Ninjini's abilities are either magical in nature or magically enhanced. *'Dual Swordsmanship Mastery:' Wields a pair of Wishblades in combat. Possesses at least a thousand years worth of training and experience from her time trapped in her bottle. *'Awakened Form:' In Ring of Heroes, Ninjini is one of the Skylanders to receive an Awakened form. Awakened forms are accessed through having enough Soul and Elemenal Stones in the game. These forms enhance the Skylanders' statistics to make them stronger, as well as change their appearance. Techniques *'Wishblades:' Ninjini swings with her dual Wishblades. Can execute a special combo attack in which she spins around with her blades outstretched. **'Abra-Ca-STAB-Ra:' Wishblades deal increased damage. **'Wishblade Combos:' Ninjini learns two additional combos, a Fling Blade combo in which she throws her sword forward, and an Enchanted Blade combo in which she charms her sword to fight on it's own. **'Wishbladesplosion:' Ninjini magically charges her Wishblades to cast them out for an explosion. **'Ultimate Wishblade:' Her Wishblades deal maximum damage. *'Bottle Blast:' Ninjini ducks back inside her bottle. She can then burst back out for a magical explosion. **'Bottle Rockets:' Ninjini can fire rockets from her bottle that hone in on nearby enemies. **'Ultimate Bottle Rockets:' Bottle rockets launch faster, hit harder, and have wider range. **'Buy a Better Bottle:' Ninjini can move faster while in her bottle and the attacks involving it are stronger. *'Surrealistic Spheres:' Ninjini casts out magical spheres at her enemies. **'Juggling Act:' Ninjini can summon four spheres and cast them out in different directions. **'Super Surrealistic Spheres:' Spheres deal more damage and cover a wider area. *'Dazzling Enchantment:' Ninjini's Soul Gem. While inside her bottle, she can create a mist that puts nearby enemies into a trance, leaving them vulnerable. Equipment *'Wishblades' *'Genie Bottle' Minor Feats *All Giants are capable of feats of strength other Skylanders aren't, such as pulling entire islands, smashing through the ground, and chucking a stack of logs into the air. Weaknesses *In Skylanders Academy, she has shown some insecurity issues until after training Stealth Elf. *If someone rubs her bottle, she will be forced back into it to grant people's wishes, unless they Sources *Ninjini Grants DEATH BATTLE's Wishes - AdamGregory04, DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Giants Category:Ninjas Category:Magic Users Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Relativistic Category:Mountain Level Category:Genies Category:Sword Users